Other Minor Characters
= Overview = Minor Characters are those that have very little or no influence on the main quest or major side quests (i.e. Truth or Dare, etc.). These characters may solely exist to trigger a short side quest, to give the player a small hint about how to advance a quest, or for the sake of comic relief. All minor characters are grouped together here and listed in alphabetical order. Quest givers will have an "(!)" after their name, while characters with karma choices will be indicated by an "(+/-)" after their name. = Minor Character List = Name: Chrono (default name) Region: Grand Aideen Species: Dog/Cat (player choice) Notes: Kai's long lost pet. At the beginning of the game the player can choose whether Chrono is a cat or a dog. Kai finds Chrono during a side-quest to find a lost little girl in Grand Aideen. He has the option of changing the pet's name and giving the pet to the little girl. Name: Chubby Customer/Man (+/-) Region: Rockgard Village, Shaabera Species: Human Notes: A prospective slave owner who expresses interest in acquiring Farah to "play" with him and his goat. This dream is dashed by Kai when he rescues Farah from captivity. Later encountered in Shaabera, where Kai can choose to exact revenge for the man's efforts to enslave Farah. Name: Concerned Man (!) Region: Rockgard Village Species: Human Notes: An unwary traveler who quickly discovered the seedy nature of Rockgard village after having his wallet stolen by a couple of "local punks," preventing him from using the distant wagon service to leave. He asks Kai to look for his wallet as he seems more capable of fending for himself when poking around Rockgard. Gives the quest Stolen Wallet. Name: Insane Adventurer Region: Breeze Woods (Night) Species: Human (Insane) Notes: An adventurer who stares constantly at a small puddle in the woods. His insanity revolves around a fish he believed he saw in the puddle, claiming that he will "Jump in after it" if he sees it "poke its head out again." Name: Insane Mercenary Region: Namarian Shores Species: Human (Insane) Notes: A soldier who stares at a rock wall at the end of a rocky path north of the coastline. His insanity revolves around an unknown being which he claims "If I stare long enough, it will come". Name: Insane Nun Region: Grand Aideen - Church Species: Human (Insane) Notes: A nun dressed in dark robes found immediately inside the Church of Grand Aideen. Her insanity revolves around her constant pleas for her gods' forgiveness for enjoying "tasty" monster genitals. Name: Insane Cat (Need "Ribbon of Speech") Region: Tel Ravida Species: Cat (Insane) Notes: This cat says it must sleep on its master's face. Talking to a dog in a different part of town tells you it's already smothered three owners. "Fishes, everywhere!" Name: Monologue Man Region: Breeze Woods - Tavern Species: Human Notes: The Monologue Man, as his name suggests, vocalizes his inner monologue...and nothing else, much to Kai's dismay and chagrin. Interestingly, the Monologue Man's comments include describing Kai's increasing anger and frustration, suggesting that he is more narrator man than monologue man. The presence of a character portrait suggests that he may become a major character in the final game. Name: Nipha the Sphinx Region: Greystone Ruins - Gabe's House Species: Sphinx Notes: Nipha is a returning character from the first LOQO game. In LOQO 2, Nipha has a cameo role in Kai's second encounter with Gabe the Horseman. Nipha is a flirtatious lady who can neither hide nor restrain her sexual urges, and will go out of her way to satisfy her curiosity (to the point of groping Kai's crotch). Nipha also has the distinction of being the only female NPC outside of the royal family (thus far) featured in an Illustration in LOQO 2 (note that this does not include CG scenes, which include Milana and Duchess Velvetta). Name: Observing Male (+/-) Region: Rockgard Village Species: Human Notes: A man oblivious to his situation standing dangerously close to a cliff edge. Kai can choose to warn the man or shove him over the edge, resulting in an appropriate karma gain or loss. Name: Shady Warrior (!) Region: Rockgard Village Species: Human Notes: Shady figure who offers Kai a heist job, asking him to steal a precious jewel from the local tavern. Gives the quest Jewel Thief. Name:Snoozing Traveler (!) Region: Castle Resteed (the Inn) Species: Human (sleeping) Notes: We have a quest. Sleeptalker. When you are going through the desks in the inn, it is good to also tap on the guy marked in the picture. He talks in his sleep and describes a treasure he has hidden. With his information, a treasure shovel and finding the right place, you can get a Ring of Anti-Poison. Name: Gnoll Region: Nazadina (Locked building) Species: Werewuffie Notes: Runs "Gnolls Bar", a bar for monsters and provides entertainment with the help of his new business partner Gabrielle. Name: Fuffy Region: Tower of Despair Species: Werewuffie Notes: Stands guard over the Tower, allowing only those with a Marked Amulet to enter the Tower. Name: Kodah Region: Neverus Tribe village Species: Lizardman (originally Neverus Tribe) Notes: A member of the Neverus Tribe that was resurrected while in the process of becoming a monster, while he has the body of a lizardman he retains his mind as a member of the Neverus Tribe. In his research to return to normal he has discovered that the sexual practices of monsters may be the key to allowing members of the Neverus Tribe to mate and breed their own young.